Christmas Crisis
by Densetsuno Youko
Summary: YYHIYxover. One-shot. Drama students have their hands full when they were informed that their Christmas program needs to be changed...with only 3 weeks to practice! As if that wasn't enough, Inuyasha finally decides to spill his big secret to Kagome...for


Disclaimer: I don't own the YYH or Inuyasha cast!

**_This story is based/taken from Matthew 1-2 and Luke1-2 from the NIV version of the Bible._**_ (Some lines will be taken directly from the Bible…I'll mention that when it happens.)_

&&&

**Christmas Crisis**

Three weeks before Christmas…

On a cold and chilly day…

Our story begins…

"Achoo," Kagome sneezed. Her serene face was tinted a cherry pink and her nose a bright red. "Excuse me," she whispered through a stuffed nose. "I can't understand why I'm always sick at a time like this!" she complained while blowing her nose on a fresh piece of tissue. Her best friend, Sango, wrapped an understanding arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry too much about it Kagome." Sango comfortingly soothed. "Everyone gets sick – old and young…You just always manage to get sick at the wrong time and place."

Kagome's left eyebrow twitched as she directed a murderous glare at Sango. "And here I thought you were actually going to comfort me for once!" She growled before shrugging her best friend's arm off her shoulders. "Sango, aren't you just the ideal friend? Your comforting skills are almost as good as Sesshoumaru's social skills. Bravo, congratulations!"

"Excuse me?" Sango asked, feigning offense.

"You're excused."

Sango rolled her chocolate brown eyes into the back of her head before asking, "Did you just compare _me_ to Sesshoumaru – the prince of ice? I believe my comforting skills are way better than his social skills. I mean, that guy never said more than three words this year, did he? At least I'm _trying_ to be comforting. He doesn't even try. He just is."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders before pulling her red scarf, the one embroidered with Christmas trees and presents, out of her blue Jansport backpack. "I guess this discussion will have to wait until I take a survey." she grinned, wrapping the scarf around her neck.

"What do you…?" Sango began, her eyes widening slightly. "Are you _purposely_ trying to embarrass me in front of the whole school?"

"Who's trying to embarrass you, my lovely Sango?" Kagome and Sango turned their attention towards the intruder, who stood proudly at the classroom's entrance. "Ah, my beautiful ladies, you wouldn't mind if I invited myself into your conversation, will you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do mind." Sango cryptically replied, wearily eyeing the new addition. "What are you doing here Miroku? You're never a good sign to my already poor health…keep your hands in your pockets and your eyes on the ceiling when you're near me!"

"I'm hurt Sango," Miroku sighed before stuffing his hands into his coat pockets. "Would I do anything dishonorable? I'm a mature and reliable young man; you can trust me with anything! I can keep a secret! Cross my heart!"

"Okay, okay, enough drama." Kagome interrupted, holding up a silencing hand. "Miroku, I know you're here for a more important reason than eavesdropping on our conversation. Now spill…what is it?" Miroku scratched the back of head, giving Kagome a sheepish look.

"You caught me," he grinned. "Inuyasha is waiting for you outside in the school garden. He said something along the lines of 'important business with my sweet, adorable Kagome'. I think it's something about your relationship." Miroku gushed, knowing Kagome was about to whack him.

"_Sweet_ and _adorable_ Kagome?" chocked Sango, making a gagging face. "Inuyasha would never say these mushy, lovey-dovey words! Stupid Miroku, you can't even portray Inuyasha's personality correctly…and he's probably the easiest one too! I mean, all you have to do is act rash and insensitive!"

"Now, now, Sango…Inuyasha's NOT that bad!" protested Kagome, giving her friend a light punch. "Give the guy a break!"

"Um, as interesting as this conversation is…Inuyasha is still waiting for you." Miroku interjected.

"Then you better hurry," Sango whispered, giving her best friend a light push towards the door. "Go, I'll wait right here for you. Hurry, you know how impatient Inuyasha can be."

Kagome giggled softly at her friend's comment. "Yeah, you're right, he'll probably accuse me of being late even though he probably just arrived two seconds before I did. Okay, see you later Sango! Also, Miroku, behave yourself!"

&&&

"Hey Inuyasha…" Kagome cheerfully greeted when she spotted a teenage boy with long, silver hair and golden eyes. "Whoa, I didn't know this was a social reunion or I would have brought Sango and Miroku." she grinned, eyeing Sesshoumaru and her twin sister, Kikyou. "Well, I'm honored to see you here, Sesshoumaru, though I am a tidbit surprised too."

"Keh, I don't know why he's here." Inuyasha gruffly replied; his usual confident voice laced with nervousness.

"Maybe he cares for his _wittle_ brother." Kagome cooed, causing both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to glare at her. Without further ado, Sesshoumaru left the school garden, opting to spend his time in the library instead.

"The day he cares for me is the day this world ends!" Inuyasha snorted, turning up his nose. "And it's _half-_brother!"

"Okay, okay, got it." Kagome replied; a permanent smile etched on her lips. "So, what did you want to talk to me about that was so important? And why are you here, Kikyou?" she questioned.

"Kagome," Kikyou whispered, taking a small step towards her twin sister. "I'm so sorry," she apologized, "please forgive me. I didn't mean for it to happen." Kagome was becoming more and more confused with each word that fell from her sister's mouth.

"Wait, hold up, what's going on?" she seriously asked.

"You see - me and Inuyasha…we…" Kikyou started.

"Kikyou and I…" Inuyasha continued.

"We…" they both began in unison.

"All drama class students please report to the drama room this instant. An important matter has presented itself, which must be discussed this second. All who are not within the drama room by the next minute will be expelled from drama class. I repeat, report to the drama room this instant!" the loud speakers boomed.

"Hey look, can we finish this conversation another time?" Kagome asked. "My career is hanging on the line! I need to go." Without a proper farewell, she was roughly pushing her way through the student body and towards the general direction of the drama room.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm forgetting something?" Inuyasha whispered to Kikyou. He pondered for a second…

"Inuyasha, I believe we're in drama class as well." Kikyou supplied.

"Great!" Inuyasha growled before rushing after Kagome, who was already out of view. Kikyou barely contained a tired sigh before hurrying after both her sister and Inuyasha.

&&&

"Am I late?!?" Kagome asked, roughly swinging the drama room's door open, nearly tearing it off its hinges in the process. Soon, she found herself as the center of attention, causing a dark blush of embarrassment to cross her features. "Uh, I guess not. Um, don't mind me…" Before she could retreat to her usual spot on the make-shift stage, Inuyasha had involuntarily crashed into her from behind. In a blink of an eye, she found herself kissing the ground. "Inuyasha…get off of me." she growled when strands of silver hair fell before her vision. Instead of finding release from her heavy burden after commanding Inuyasha to move, her burden just became heavier and heavier by the second.

"I'm glad you are all so fond of one another." the teacher dryly quipped, emerging from the costume closet. "Sesshoumaru," she croaked without looking at the young man who stood proudly at the entrance of the drama room, "do you care to explain?" Sesshoumaru looked disdainfully at the mass of body sprawled before his feet, but refused to answer the question. For one thing, he was not the cause of it.

A few minutes passed before everyone was able to successfully disentangle themselves from one another. "Keh, next time, don't block the damn door!" Inuyasha growled, throwing Kagome an accusing glare.

"I think you owe me an apology!" she hissed, daring him to say otherwise.

"Enough of this," the teacher interrupted, kneading her temple with her gnarled fingers. "I am way too old for this job." she muttered. "Anyway, I did not call all of you here at such a short notice for you to socialize. We're here to discuss something important."

"Sorry, Kaeda-sensei." everyone apologized in unison, save for a select few.

"I think my break is pretty important too." Inuyasha grumbled, only to be elbowed in the gut at the same time by both Kikyou and Kagome. "_Sometimes I really hate being sandwiched between them_." he thought to himself before trying to concentrate on what the old woman was saying.

"Sesshoumaru, even though your scripts are extremely well-written…" Kaeda began.

"You mean my stupid half-brother was writing all the scripts?!?" Inuyasha yelled, rudely interrupting Kaeda.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru is in Advanced Drama. However, he doesn't do any acting. He does all the scripts. Now, as I was saying," she continued, pinning Inuyasha with a withering glare, "as good as his scripts are; it cannot be used this year. Before any of you start complaining (Inuyasha muttered that he wasn't complaining), I want you to know that Sesshoumaru will still be the script-writer (Inuyasha snorted, saying he could write much better scripts than Sesshoumaru. Once again, the Higurashi twins elbowed him in the gut). For those of you wondering why we can't use Sesshoumaru's current scripts, it's because starting this year, as the faculty have discussed, choir and band will be included with the drama programs. Meaning we will have to find a way to incorporate choir and band into this year's Christmas program. Do any of you have suggestions on what we can do?"

"Hey, how about the Grinch?" asked Inuyasha with a devious grin. "I think Sesshoumaru fits perfectly with that role."

"How about the Nutcracker?" Kikyou thoughtfully suggested ("We're not ballerinas," Sango interjected, "and I refuse to dance").

"Three blind mice!"

"Cinderella..."

"Romeo and Juliet…"

"Simmer down," Kaeda commanded before seating herself on the couch. "_Sometimes props needed for drama really do come in handy._" she mused before returning her thoughts to the current situation. "Sesshoumaru, Kurama, do you two have any suggestions?"

"Why are you asking those two?" demanded Inuyasha. "They'll probably suggest we do the Muppets or something…ouch!" he yowled. "Will you two stop elbowing me?!? Even if you have to elbow me, can't you do it one at a time?!?"

"No," they replied in unison before elbowing him again. "You know I love you." Kagome shifted her eyes from Inuyasha to Kikyou, who turned a bright shade of red. When her twin refused to return her gaze, she allowed her sister's slip of the tongue to slide.

"Those were good suggestions, but I believe Kurama might have something to say as well." Kaeda explained, smiling kindly at the red-head. (Inuyasha grumbled something along the lines of favoring particular students.)

"I think we are thinking to hard on the matter," Kurama calmly began, "all we have to do is bring our program back to the heart of Christmas." Murmurs arose as everyone tried to figure out what their peer meant by the heart of Christmas.

"I got it!" Kagome shouted, which gained her peers attention. "Our solution lies in Christmas itself."

"What?"

"Yusuke…think." she suggested to the school punk.

"Oh I get it!" Yusuke's girlfriend whispered.

"What is it then?!?" Yusuke impatiently demanded.

"Here's a hint. What candy can you hang of Christmas trees?"

"Is this a riddle?"

"No Yusuke, it's not. Now answer the question!"

"Candy cane…"

"Good, now what letter is it when you turn it upside down?"

"J."

"Yes…the heart of Christmas begins with J!"

"Oh, is it J-walking?"

"NO! Here, what does the first five letters of Christmas spell?" Keiko asked, trying a different approach.

"I don't know. How do you spell Christmas?" At the disbelieving looks from his peers Yusuke grumbled, "You got a problem?"

"Christ," Kagome answered. "Jesus Christ…We will focus our program on his birth. After all, isn't this our school's main goal? I agree with Kurama. We have been focusing way too much attention and time on morals in the past years that we have forgotten the most important story of all."

"Sesshoumaru, how long do you think you will need to complete the script?" asked Kaeda.

"Tomorrow morning," he answered, causing Kaeda to give him an incredulous look. "The Christmas program is in three weeks, is it not?" he asked. "It will be done. Kagome, you will meet me after school today."

"What? I will not!" replied Kagome, latching onto Sango's arm. "I'm going shopping with Sango. I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Kagome already has a boyfriend." Sango explained, inclining her head towards Inuyasha, who looking strangely uncomfortable. "Isn't that right, Inuyasha? Tell him Inuyasha. Speak up boy!" she commanded when her best friend's boyfriend remained awkwardly silent. "The one time I ask you to flap your trap you keep silent!" Sango was about to pummel some sense into Inuyasha when Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"This Sesshoumaru is not looking for a girlfriend," he spat. "Kagome is required in order for me to incorporate choir into the program. She is the only choir student in drama, is she not?"

"Oh," Kagome and Sango lamely finished in unison.

"Kurama," Sesshoumaru began, but was saved from talking when the red-head nodded his head in understanding.

&&&

Sango stared accusingly at Inuyasha and Kikyou, who were sitting way too close together for comfort in her opinion. A timeless second passed as Inuyasha tried to gather his bearings. "Can you quit staring at me!" he finally snapped, causing Sango to narrow her eyes in suspicion.

"You better not…" she began, jabbing an accusing finger at the silver-haired teen.

"Sango, help me! I think I died." Kagome cried as soon as she flung the door of the limousine open. Sango watched flabbergasted as Kagome stumbled out of the limo with Kurama and Sesshoumaru in tow.

"Um, do you want to explain?" asked Sango, raising an eyebrow.

"Kurama and I went over to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's place to sort out the script because I'm in choir and Kurama's in band. I spent the whole day…and night figuring this thing out! I'm so tired and I didn't get to finish any of my homework!" she moaned, dropping her head in defeat.

"Hey!" Sango yelled. "Why didn't you tell me Kagome slept over at your house?!?" Much to her dismay, Inuyasha and Kikyou were no longer there. She silently swore they were there a split second ago.

"You don't have to worry about the homework," Kurama soothed, smiling gently. "We're going to spend the whole day auditioning and practicing. All drama students have their classes canceled today. I spoke with Kaeda-sensei over the phone yesterday when you were bickering with Sesshoumaru on the song arrangements."

"You bickered with Sesshoumaru? The ICE PRINCE?" shouted Sango in disbelief.

"Well, it was kind of one-sided." Kagome admitted.

"Then how did you bicker?"

"Every time I suggested something, he'd look at me as if I was demented or something!"

"That…is because you are." Sesshoumaru concluded before brushing past her.

"Did he just talk to you on his OWN free will?" Sango demanded; eyes as wide as saucers.

&&&

"The results of the auditioning today will be posted here after lunch break." Kaeda announced. After Kaeda exited the room, Kagome tiredly slumped to the floor before closing her eyes.

"Hey Kagome, it is time to eat lunch!" Sango nudged, but her best friend was already fast asleep. "You'll get even sicker sleeping on the ground." she whispered, trying to wake up her friend.

"Let her sleep," Kurama gently whispered before gracefully sweeping Kagome into his arms. Sango watched with slight envy as Kurama laid her best friend onto the couch. She reluctantly left the room when everyone began to file towards the cafeteria for lunch.

A few minutes later, the whole room, which had been packed with noisy teenagers just a while ago, was dead silent and near empty. There was no one there except Inuyasha, Kikyou, and a slumbering Kagome. Kikyou harshly nudged Inuyasha towards Kagome, who was oblivious to the world around her. When Inuyasha gulped and shook his head from side to side, Kikyou sighed in frustration. She shoved Inuyasha aside and knelt beside her twin. "Kagome," she whispered, gently shaking her sister's shoulder. "Wake up…there's a tarantula crawling up your nose." she lied. Almost immediately, Kagome sat upright with wide, fearful eyes.

"Where?!?" she demanded. "Get it off of me!"

"I was just kidding," Kikyou smiled. "Me and Inuyasha needed you awake…to tell you something." Her smile faltered as her sister yawned and nodded her head. When Kagome looked about to doze off again, Kikyou quickly gushed, "Inuyasha and I are dating." Kagome's eyes snapped open. She was no longer tired or sleepy as she turned her eyes to Inuyasha for a confirmation.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." he muttered before turning his attention to his feet, suddenly finding his old, mud-stained sneakers extremely interesting. He slowly sneaked a peak at his ex-girlfriend, only to regret the action a moment later. He wished he had not looked at all.

"Oh…I'm glad." Kagome choked, pained tears welling at the edge of her eyes. "Congratulations…hey, don't look at me like that." she sniffled. "I'm fine…really." she whispered before a lone tear slipped down her cheek. "Oh look, I'm crying. I don't know why I am; I'm happy…really happy." She quickly swiped the treacherous tear from her face before forcing a cheerful smile onto her face.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, guilt gnawing his inside to pieces.

"I'm so stupid. I should've seen it earlier. You're always with Kikyou and siding with her whenever we get into an argument…I was just so blind." she hiccupped. "I guess I already kind of knew this was going to happen. I just didn't want to believe it…" She quickly stood up and ran out of the room when she could not think of anything else to say. Not that there was anything to say. What can she say when her boyfriend just proclaimed that he loved her twin sister and not her?

She ran smack into Kurama, who had been patiently listening to the conversation from outside the drama room. "Kagome," he whispered.

"You heard everything." she murmured and he guiltily nodded his head.

"I'm..." he began.

"Sh," she whispered before wrapping her arms around his lithe waist. "Can you just hold me for a moment? Please?" Kurama dropped the parchment of paper containing the drama roles he had been holding before slowly returning Kagome's embrace. He was not sure why his heart clenched with pain at the sight of Kagome's broken-hearted sobs. He gently stroked Kagome's hair in a comforting manner as she soaked his sweater with her fresh tears.

Inside, Kikyou mimicked her twin's action by slowly wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's waist. She softly cried, "Will she ever forgive us?" Inuyasha remained silent as Kikyou quietly sobbed into his shirt. "I wish none of this ever happened."

&&&

The next three weeks passed in a whirlwind of practice, practice, and more practice. Two weeks through the drama play practice, the choir and band members had been invited to join in the preparation. Throughout the whole time, Kagome tried her best to avoid both Inuyasha and Kikyou as much as possible. She never said anything to Sango, knowing she would probably beat up her twin and ex-boyfriend if she did. While she was mad at them, she did not want them hurt in any way. Instead, she professionally hid her pain behind a sweet smile, acting as if nothing had transpired between the three of them that day in the drama room.

"You've become strangely close to Kurama, haven't you?" Sango asked as she donned her costume for the umpteenth time this day.

"Yeah," Kagome whispered, feeling her cheeks burn a bright red. "He's a really nice and sweet guy."

"Unlike somewhere else we know." snorted Sango. "Well, I guess your growing bond with Kurama makes sense, since you have all your parts with him."

"I know…and the last part is embarrassing."

"I'll bet…what if Inuyasha gets jealous?" Sango joked.

"He'll be fine."

"What?"

"I said he'll be fine!" Kagome snapped, a frown replacing her earlier smile.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry for snapping at you Sango. I'm just tired and nervous. The performance is tonight…I'm just a little jumpy, I guess." Kagome sighed. "I don't think I'm ready for this."

"Me neither." Sango agreed. "There's a three hour interlude between after school and the performance. I suggest you get some rest before you show up. We don't want our star fainting on stage!"

"No, I think you and Miroku star the show. Your roles are so sweet and lovable! You two are engaged."

"No," Sango shook her head. "You and Kurama…you two…"

"Oh, look at the time!" Kagome gasped, pointing to her watch. "I've got to go to choir!"

"Hey!" Sango shouted as her best friend rushed towards choir class. "It's not like I was going to say they were getting married. Furthermore, it's just a play." she whispered to herself. A pregnant pause followed before she silently wondered if Kagome was keeping something important from her. No, she told herself, Kagome would never keep anything from her. She was sure of it!

&&&

"Where's my white scarf?" Kagome shouted as she upturned several changing tables in her frantic search for her accessory. Sango sighed as she watched her friend crawl up couches, under chairs, from the left of the backstage to the right, and then back again. She wearily shook her head from side to side before covering her own head with a piece of cloth.

"Kagome, I will never envy your organization skills." she joked. Kagome gave Sango a murderous glare, but refrained from retorting. "Unlike you, I have all my things right here." she grinned, patting her desk. "See…hey! Where's my baby?!?" she screamed, earning several awkward glances from her peers. "You know what I mean!" she explained, her face a crimson red.

"We've got a pretty large crowd this year." Miroku sighed, walking towards Sango dressed in his school uniform.

"Miroku, what are you doing? Get dressed already and then help me find my baby!" Miroku quirked an eyebrow before Sango corrected herself. "The baby…our baby (Miroku grinned)…for the play (his face faulted)! Hurry and get changed!" she screeched, shoving Miroku into the men's changing room.

"The whole place is packed," Kurama informed, stationing himself next to Sango's dressing table. "Kagome, what are you doing?" he asked, spotting Kagome crawling back and forth on all four.

"I can't find my scarf." she cried.

"It's back in the drama room. You left it there after the meeting. Oh yes…and Sango, you left the baby there too." Sango shouted a quick thank you before rushing out of the room, followed closely by Kagome. Halfway there, they met Inuyasha and Kikyou, who had the scarf and baby in there hands.

"Thanks." Sango chirped as she took the baby from Kikyou's hands.

"Same here," Kagome whispered, taking the scarf from Inuyasha. Before she could leave, she felt Inuyasha grasp her shoulders. "Inuyasha, let go. It's almost time for the performance."

"It'll just take a second. I need to talk to you." he growled. "You've been trying to avoid me, haven't you?"

"Hey, what's going on?" Sango asked. Kikyou shook her head in the negative and dragged Sango away from the scene.

"They need some time alone." Kikyou vaguely explained.

"Let's talk," Inuyasha stated. "I know I hurt you, but can't we still be friends? You can't avoid me forever, you know?"

"I got to go." Kagome whispered, turning her back to her ex-boyfriend. "I don't know…I don't know…Inuyasha." she silently cried.

&&&

"Is everyone ready?" Kaeda asked; her main attention focused on Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha snickered as he looked at his older half-brother. "We're all grateful that Sesshoumaru can fill in Aki's role at such short notice… All right, enough chits chat. Let the show begin. Keiko, you're on."

Keiko nervously nodded her head and emerged from the backstage. Immediately, the crowd quieted. "I welcome everyone to the Christmas Presentation of 2005! We are glad to have each and every one of you here tonight! Let's start off the night with a prayer to our Lord God and Savior." she announced.

From behind the curtains, in the backstage, Kagome turned her attention away from Inuyasha and bowed her head as Keiko started her prayer. Half-way through the prayer, she felt a hand gently squeeze hers in a comforting manner. When the prayer ended, she turned her attention to the owner of the hand.

"Kurama," she whispered.

"I'll always be there for you." he promised.

"…the true meaning of Christmas." Keiko finished before returning backstage. "You're on Kagome." she whispered. Kagome nodded her head before slipping her hand from Kurama's grasps. After Kagome disappeared behind the curtains separating the stage from the backstage, he excited through the side door to join his band.

Standing silently alone on stage, she waited for her cue. Above the stage, stagehands began to sprinkle cut-out snowflakes and small pieces of cotton balls. "I can't believe he's late again!" Kagome sighed, crossing her arms across her chest. "He promised he'd spend Christmas with me…then he doesn't show up at all! He's suck a liar!"

"Hey Kali," Kikyou greeted, stepping onto the stage, "what are you doing here all alone?"

"Nothing," Kagome promptly replied, pouting slightly.

"Then why don't you join us? You haven't attended church since you started dating this mystery guy. Anyway, we're singing praise songs for this Christmas …hopefully it'll reach someone." Kikyou suggested, giving Kagome her irresistible puppy-dog eyes.

"Okay," Kagome replied. Kagome and Kikyou silently made their way to where the choir was staged. As Kagome took her spot beside the choir members, Kikyou disappeared behind the curtains. Kagome licked her dry lips as the choir teacher looked towards the band teacher. They both nodded their head…and it began.

Kagome smiled as Kurama picked up his flute. Beside her, Hiko began the solo…

"My Jesus, my Savior,

Lord, there is none like You,

All of my days I want to praise,

The wonders of Your mighty love."

"My comfort, my shelter,

Tower of refuge and strength,

Let every breath, all that I am,

Never cease to worship You."

Kagome and the rest of the choir took a deep breath before joining Hiko in the chorus.

"Shout to the Lord,

All the earth let us sing,

Power and majesty praise to the King,

Mountains bow down,

And the seas will roar,

At the sound of Your name."

I sing for joy at the work of Your hands,

Forever I'll love You, forever I'll stand,

Nothing compares to the promise I have in You."

Hiko took over with the solo again as Kagome glanced at Kurama, who had closed his eyes, opting to trust his memory with the notes. She couldn't help the smile that lingered on her lips at the sight of him.

"My Jesus, my Savior,

Lord, there is none like You,

All of my days I want to praise,

The wonders of Your mighty love."

"My comfort, my shelter,

Tower of refuge and strength,

Let every breath, all that I am,

Never cease to worship You."

She snapped out of her musings when the chorus resurfaced. So caught up in her singing, she did not notice when Kurama had opened his eyes to look at her.

"Shout to the Lord,

All the earth let us sing,

Power and majesty praise to the King,

Mountains bow down,

And the seas will roar,

At the sound of Your name."

I sing for joy at the work of Your hands,

Forever I'll love You, forever I'll stand,

Nothing compares to the promise I have in You.

Nothing compares to the promise I have in You."

Kurama quickly placed his flute on his chair before hurrying backstage. Kikyou emerged and stood beside Kagome as the choir members ambled off stage. "That was beautiful, Kali!" Kikyou praised, wrapping an arm around her twin's shoulders. "But, I can't help but think that you look sad."

"Sad? Me? No way…" Kagome protested, averting her gaze. "Where'd you get that idea?" Kikyou was about to answer when Kurama emerged from backstage, dressed like something akin to a punk. "Azusa," Kagome whispered in a surprised tone. "I thought you weren't coming."

"I said I would, didn't I?" he replied, glaring at Kikyou. "What is this… person …doing here?" he demanded, crossing his arms across his chest. "Leave girl," he snapped, causing Kikyou to jump.

"Oh, okay. Have a good Christmas and may God bless you." Kikyou murmured.

"What God?" Kurama snorted, upturning his nose. "There is no such thing."

"God is not a thing," Kagome whispered, but quickly slammed her mouth shut.

"Is he the reason you stopped attending church?" Kikyou asked, jabbing a finger at Kurama.

"Don't blame Azusa!" Kagome defended. "It was my choice. I love God…but I love Azusa too."

"Wake up, Kali!" Kikyou growled, shaking Kagome's shoulders. "You have to make priorities! Jesus died for you…isn't he important to you?" Kagome nodded her head. "You and he are unequally yoked!"

"Hey, stay out of our business, girl!" Kurama growled, pulling Kagome away from Kikyou. "Who the heck is this Jesus?" he snorted.

"Jesus is the one that was born today…on Christmas. He was God in the flesh…" Kikyou explained. The curtains dropped and Kagome, Kurama, and Kikyou quickly hurried backstage. Keiko rushed to the front of the stage while the stagehands quickly cleaned up the snow and snowflakes.

"Luke 1:26-38…In the sixth month, God sent the angel Gabriel to Nazareth, a town in Galilee." Keiko informed with a cheerful smile on her lips. Afterwards, the curtains were raised.

"Greeting, you who are highly favored! The Lord is with you." Sesshoumaru, dressed as the angel Gabriel, announced (though a tidbit monotonously). Sango jumped back in surprise as she turned wide eyes to Sesshoumaru. "Do not be afraid, Mary, you have found favor with God. You will be with child and give birth to a son, and you are to give him the name Jesus. He will be great and will be called the Son of the Most High. The Lord God will give him the throne of his father David, and he will reign over the house of Jacob forever; his kingdom will never end." Sesshoumaru explained.

"How?" asked Sango in disbelief. "When I am a virgin?" She silently wondered, "_Couldn't he at least sound a _little_ cheerful?_"

"The Holy Spirit will come upon you, and the power of the Most High will overshadow you. So the holy one to be born will be called the Son of God. Even Elizabeth your relative is going to have a child in her old age, and she who was said to be barren is in her sixth month. For nothing is impossible with God."

"I am the Lord's servant." Sango replied with awe and amazement. "May it be to me as you have said." The curtains dropped again afterwards as Sango and Sesshoumaru moved backstage. "You know, it wouldn't kill you if you had some variation in your tone!" Sango accused.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru snorted as he watched with veiled amusement when Keiko nearly tripped in her attempt to run in a dress.

"Matthew 1: 18-23…Now, Mary was to marry Joseph, a righteous man." Keiko began in a troubled tone. "When Mary became pregnant, Joseph didn't want to embarrass her by making this public, so he secretly planned to divorce Mary."

Miroku quickly placed the finishing touch on his costume just as Keiko finished her narration.

"Hurry," Sango hissed, "you should have been prepared a long time ago!" she growled, giving her partner a kick in the back in her frustration for his tardiness. The curtains rose just as Miroku picked himself off the ground.

"_Man, can she kick._" he thought to himself before schooling his face into one of seriousness. "Yes, I'll just divorce her." he muttered to himself, his face twisted in indecision as he drifted to sleep.

"In his dream, an angel came to him." Keiko announced from beside the stage.

Hiei, one of Yusuke's friends, emerged from backstage. "Joseph son of David, do not be afraid to take Mary home as your wife, because what is conceived in her is from the Holy Spirit. She will give birth to a son, and you are to give him the name Jesus, because he will save his people from their sins." he stated.

"When Joseph awoke, he did as the angel had bid him." Keiko finished as the curtains dropped once again.

"What is with our angels anyway?" Sango sighed. "Have more emotions! Be excited, at the least!" Hiei pinned her with a glare before taking off his costume. "Why'd you even sign up for drama anyway?" she grumbled.

"Come on, we're on." Kagome murmured as she hurried on stage with Kurama and Kikyou in tow.

"Nice story, but I don't have time for this." Kurama sneered after the curtains lifted.

"Please, Azusa, listen to it…for me?" Kagome pleaded, grasping Kurama's hands. "Please, just listen."

"Fine," he mumbled, "for you."

A few seconds passed before Kagome mumbled, "Where's the curtains?"

"Curtains!" hissed Sango. "Yusuke, drop the curtains!"

"I'm right here." Yusuke growled from behind Sango.

"If you're here, who's doing the curtains?"

"I don't know, but I had to get ready for my line."

"Great," Sango sighed in frustration before she quickly moved to get the curtains.

"Luke 2: 1-20… Caesar Augustus ordered a census to be taken, so Joseph to Mary and went to Bethlehem the town of David, because he belonged to the line of David." Keiko announced before Yusuke raised the curtains (after Sango threatened to kill him if he messed up again).

"Are we there yet?" Sango asked, standing next to a donkey. "Joseph?"

"Almost," Miroku answered.

"That's what you said a while ago…"

"I promise, we're almost there, really."

"Argh," Sango suddenly cried, dropping to the ground while clutching her stomach in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"The baby…it is time…" she gasped in pain, clutching onto Miroku's clothes.

"Let's get to an inn." he suggested, picking Sango up and placing her on the donkey. The donkey gasped as Miroku deposited Sango onto its back. "Let's go." Miroku shouted, giving the donkey a swift kick on the behind before pulling it towards town.

"Sorry Kuwabara." Sango whispered under her breath as they moved across the stage.

"They're troubles were just beginning when they arrived into town…" Keiko sighed.

"There is no room in my inn." Kagura stated, hands on hips. "Try somewhere else!" With that, she slammed the door shut.

"And Joseph tired many more inns, but they were all filled." Keiko continued. "Meanwhile, Mary was close to giving birth and in excruciating pain. However, they were finally able to find a place to settle for the night."

"We don't have any spare rooms, but if you want, you may use the stables for tonight." Kanna whispered, leading Mary and Joseph towards the stables.

"There, Christ Jesus was born." Keiko finished as Sango wrapped the wooden baby in cloths and placed him in a manger.

The curtains closed again and the stage hands frantically tried to organize the stage for the next scene. When the curtains opened, it revealed Kagome, Kurama, and Kikyou.

"So, this King of the Jews and supposedly our Savior was born in a stable?" Kurama asked in slight interest. "So, what happens…next?" he asked. Kagome smiled as she latched onto Kurama's arm.

The curtains closed…

"I think I broke my back," Kuwabara whined as Kaeda shoved the sheep costume into his hands. "Why am I all the animals?" he grumbled.

"Nearby, watching their flocks, were shepherds. There, an angel of the Lord appeared to them, which terrified them." explained Keiko.

"Do not be afraid. I bring you good news of great joy that will be for all the people. Today in the town of David a Savior has been born to you; he is Christ the Lord. This will be a sign to you: You will find a baby wrapped in cloths and lying in a manger." Hiten, the angel enthusiastically proclaimed, keeping his eyes trained on Yusuke, who was casting as a frightened shepherd.

"Then, a great company of heavenly hosts appeared, praising God." announced Keiko as Kagome hurried to join the choir, which were now dressed as angels. On the other side of the stage, Kurama already had his flute to his lips.

Kagome began the solo…

"Lord of heaven and earth,

Lord of creation,

Lord of heaven and earth."

Then Hiko continued the solo, stepping up beside Kagome, who was smiling brightly, all previous sadness forgotten for the moment.

"Lord of all creation,

Of water, earth and sky,

The heavens are your tabernacles,

Glory to the Lord on high."

As soon as Hiko finished, all the choir members joined in for the chorus.

"God of wonders beyond our galaxy,

You are holy, holy,

The universe declares your majesty,

You are holy, holy,

Lord of heaven and earth,

Lord of heaven and earth."

Afterwards, Hojo took his place on the other side of Kagome. He grinned when she smiled at him. "You can do it," she assured before Hojo began his solo.

"Early in the morning,

I will celebrate the light,

When I stumble in the darkness,

I will call your name by night."

"You did great," Kagome whispered under her breath when Hojo bit his lips in worry. Grabbing Hojo's hand, she gave him a reassuring squeeze before the chorus reoccurred.

"God of wonders beyond our galaxy,

You are holy, holy,

The universe declares your majesty,

You are holy, holy,

Lord of heaven and earth,

Lord of heaven and earth."

Hojo, Hiko, and Kagome continued the song after the chorus.

"Hallelujah to the Lord of heaven and earth,

Hallelujah to the Lord of heaven and earth,

Hallelujah to the Lord of heaven and earth."

Everyone raised their voice when the chorus replayed for a third time.

"God of wonders beyond our galaxy,

You are holy, holy,

The universe declares your majesty,

You are holy, holy,

Lord of heaven and earth,

Lord of heaven and earth."

Kagome linked hands with Hiko and Hojo for the last section of the song.

"Hallelujah to the Lord of heaven and earth,

Hallelujah to the Lord of heaven and earth,

Hallelujah to the Lord of heaven and earth,

Hallelujah to the Lord of heaven and earth,

Hallelujah to the Lord of heaven and earth,

Hallelujah to the Lord of heaven and earth,

Hallelujah to the Lord of heaven and earth."

Kagome quickly hurried backstage as soon as the song ended. "That was beautiful, Kagome." Kurama praised as soon as they met.

"You did really well too!" Kagome smiled, blushing.

"I think Hiten was the best angel out of you three!" Sango snorted, glaring at Hiei. "You and Sesshoumaru aren't suited for drama work!"

"Did I ask you for your opinion?" Hiei growled, glaring at Sango. Kagome grinned before whispering something into Kurama's ear.

"That would be great if it happened," he agreed.

Outside, Yusuke proudly and excitedly shouted, "Let's go to Bethlehem and see this thing that has happened, which the Lord has told us about." The other shepherds and the flocks of sheep followed Yusuke offstage.

A small interlude followed as the stagehands quickly created the new atmosphere for the next scene. A few seconds passed before Yusuke and the other shepherds emerged from backstage again, praising and glorifying God when they saw the baby Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. The curtains closed for what seemed like the twentieth time after the shepherds finished praising the wonders of God. During this time, Keiko enthusiastically continued the story's narration.

"You know, we really didn't have to drag Souta into this." Sango piped, looking at Kagome's younger brother. "We could have just asked Hiei…" she grinned, earning a murderous glare from said person.

"Shush, Sango." Kagome scolded before whispering, "You know just as well as anyone that Hiei does not like people discussing about his height! Be a good girl Sango…"

"Matthew 2: 1-12…A few years later after Jesus' birth, Magi from the east came to Jerusalem to worship Jesus, because they saw the star that hovered above in the sky." Keiko finished before the curtains were raised again.

Kouga, Inuyasha, and Shippo (the three Magi) were talking amongst themselves. Then, Manten, who had been cast as a soldier entered the scene. "King Herod requests your presence." he stated, pinning the three magi with his beady eyes. The triplet followed Manten backstage as the stagehands quickly brought out a throne and a red carpet.

Manten and the three magi reentered the stage as soon as the stagehands left. Inuyasha had to keep from snickering when Naraku stomped on stage, his body littered with jewels and expensive-looking cloth.

"King Herod," Shippo bowed, nudging his two companions. "What may we do for you?"

"Go and make a careful search for the child. As soon as you find him, report to me, so that I too may go and worship him." Naraku maliciously smiled, making Shippo involuntarily shiver.

"So the three magi followed the star, which led them to Jesus…There they praised and worshipped him." Keiko stated.

"These are most humble gifts for you," Kouga began while opening his treasure. "I present you with gold." Sango graciously accepted the gift the magi offered Jesus with a small 'thank you'.

"I brought you incense," Shippo piped, which Sango gently took from his hands.

"And I brought mu..my…mur…me…" Inuyasha stumbled.

"Myrrh," Shippo quietly hissed.

"And I brought myrrh," Inuyasha finished, wearily eyeing Sango. Sango accepted the gift according to the scripts. But Inuyasha knew he was in for a beating for forgetting his line, even though it belayed her cheerful demeanor at the moment. "_Why me?_" he sadly thought to himself.

"Afterwards, the magi returned home using another route after being warned by an angel to not tell Herod, who wished to kill Jesus." Keiko bowed before returning backstage.

Kurama, Kagome, and Kikyou were back on stage after a change of scenes. "That was interesting," Kurama mused aloud.

"So, Kagome, will you be coming back to church on Sunday?" Kikyou gently asked. Kagome did not reply, but turned her attention to Kurama.

"So, can I?" Kagome asked. Her face faulted when Kurama did not reply. She gasped when Kurama wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "_That was definitely NOT in the script!_" Kagome thought to herself.

"If it is what you want." Kurama finally replied.

"I thought you would be mad."

"I could never be mad at you. If you wanted to go, you could. If you're not going because you'll miss me, I'll go with you." he stated. "I find this interesting anyway. I really want to find out what happens afterwards."

"Thank you, Azusa."

"I love you." Kurama whispered, tightening his hold on Kagome.

"As do I." murmured Kagome, closing her eyes. One by one, all the drama students and stage-hands joined the duo on stage. Kurama and Kagome disentangled themselves from one another, leaving Kagome tomato-red. Everyone filed into five straight rows before linking hands with one another.

Sango growled when she found herself sandwiched between Miroku and Hiei… "_WHY ME?!?_" she silently sighed, hanging her head in defeat. "Hiten is still a better angel that you." she grumbled.

"Like I said before, I – Don't – Care!" Hiei growled in response.

Kagome smiled as she slipped her hands into Kurama's larger ones. Inuyasha's eyes widened when Kagome placed her other hand into his without hesitation. The band members then began their final song without Kurama.

"Our God is an awesome God,

He reigns from heaven above,

With wisdom, power and love,

Our God is an awesome God."

"Kagome will you ever forgive me?" asked Inuyasha.

"I forgive you, Inuyasha. I'm finally over you." answered Kagome. "Actually, now that I think about, I don't know why I couldn't get over you earlier. I mean, there isn't anything special about you. Plus, you scream at me every other minute."

"Hey, are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"Sh, we're on stage. Anyway, I just realized there are a lot better fishes in the pond."

"What's this got to do with me?" Inuyasha demanded.

"You're hopeless." Kagome grinned

"Our God is an awesome God,

He reigns from heaven above,

With wisdom, power and love,

Our God is an awesome God."

"Since everything is settled now," Kurama whispered. "How about getting a cup of coffee with me after this? It'll be my treat."

"That sounds wonderful." Kagome answered, placing a chaste kiss on Kurama's cheek. The crowd's eyes widened, but none were as big as Inuyasha's.

"Did I miss something here?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, Inuyasha, you didn't." Kagome answered. "Well, not much."

"Our God is an awesome God,

He reigns from heaven above,

With wisdom, power and love,

Our God is an awesome God."

Everyone bowed as the curtains closed for the final time. Even through the loud clapping of the crowd, Sango's slap and Miroku's cry of pain was evident. "Stupid…I thought I told you to keep your hands to yourself!"

"I think you're both on the same IQ level." Hiei added, followed by Sango's indignant cry of rage.

"Some things never change." Kagome and Kurama both sighed in unison.

&&&

END!

I don't own the following songs…

_Shout to the Lord by Mark Schultz_

_God of Wonders by Mac Powell, Cliff Young, and Danielle Young_

_Awesome God by Michael W. Smith_

**_Merry Christmas everyone! And a Happy New Year!_**

**_I'll have the next chapter to Third Year up later tonight or sometime tomorrow. :)_**

PS. (This is 34 pages long…ouch…my friends will never read this because of the length…hope you guys did though… :)


End file.
